Deokishiribo Kakusan
Deokishiribo Kakusan (デオキシリボ拡散, DNA Diffusion) is the 6th track to Seigaku Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 脳みそパーン 走れ　もがけ　前を　向いて　さあ 叫べ　青く　空 歪みを　軋んで欠けた　魂の 闘う DNA 過去から　未来へ 拡散 DNA 二重螺旋で　何処までも行こうぜ 伸ばした掌　僅かに届かない 離れる背中に　声さえ消えてゆく 崩れる景色に　失望渦巻いて でも　歩き出そう ほら　これを 今　飲ませよう 脳みそガーン 道の　向こう　側の　果てへ　さあ 遠き　光　なら 頭に　一人で巻いた　包帯の 煌めく DNA 此処から　其処へと 謎めく DNA 二重人格の　このままで行こうぜ 二つの時間(とき) お前の中 俺の中の　データの無い 暗闇へと　生まれ変わる 人が変わる　嘘　キラリと 真実へと　ただ　朦朧 心　放浪　そう　熱量 叫び声が　叫び声が 聴こえてくる 強く　強く　凌駕する 伸ばした掌　微かに感じてる 離れた背中が　僅かに振り向いた さあ　歩き出そう ほら　希望 今　打ち込もう 脳みそバーン　ババンバーン 頭脳が DNA 過去から　未来へ 熱さが DNA 二重螺旋で　何処までも行こうぜ |-| Romaji= Nōmiso pān hashire mogake mae o mui te sā sakebe aoku sora yugami o kishin de kake ta tamashī no tatakau DNA kako kara mirai e kakusan DNA ni jū rasen de doko made mo iko u ze nobashi ta tenohira wazuka ni todoka nai hanareru senaka ni koe sae kie te yuku kuzureru keshiki ni shitsubō uzumai te demo arukide sō hora kore o ima nomaseyo u nōmiso gān michi no mukō gawa no hate e sā tōki hikari nara atama ni ichi nin de mai ta hōtai no kirameku DNA koko kara 其処 e to nazo meku DNA ni jū jinkaku no kono mama de iko u ze futatsu no jikan (toki) omae no naka ore no naka no dēta no nai kurayami e to umare kawaru hito ga kawaru uso kirari to shinjitsu e to tada mōrō kokoro hōrō sō netsuryō sakebigoe ga sakebigoe ga kikoe te kuru tsuyoku tsuyoku ryōga suru nobashi ta tenohira kasuka ni kanjiteru hanare ta senaka ga wazuka ni furimui ta sā arukide sō hora kibō ima uchikomo u nōmiso bān babanbān zunō ga DNA kako kara mirai e atsu sa ga DNA ni jū rasen de doko made mo iko u ze |-| English= Brain matter, PAAN! Run, struggle, face forward, come on Shout to the blue sky soul creaking from the distortion Fight! DNA From the past to the future Diffuse! DNA Let's go anywhere with a double helix You're just outside the reach of my strecthed hand Even my voice disappears on your back walking away Disappointment swirls around my distorted view But it seems I can still walk Hey, let's drink this now Brain matter, GAAN! To the end of the other side of the road, come on If you see a distant light it's the bandage I put on my head alone Sparkle! DNA From here to there Mysterious! DNA Let's continue with this double personality You have memories of the time we spent together there's no data in me anymore I'll be reborn into darkness People change, tell lies with sparkling faces Being only stunned of reality Hearts wandering, that's right, heating up The screams, the screams I can hear them strongly, strongly taking over I faintly feel something on my stretched hand Your back that was walking away turns slightly around Come, let's walk Hey, let's input new data for hope Brain matter, BABAAN! BABANBAAN! Intellect is DNA From the past to the future Passion is DNA Let's go anywhere with this double personality Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics